


A Trained Lifesaver

by firstdegreefangirl



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Communication, Devon is a soft man, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gyms, Healthy Relationships, Healthy communication FTW, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Swimming Pools, and Conrad loves it, brief hints at the sex, but no one says or does anything grownup, like physically soft, rowing machine confusion based on my own life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: Conrad talks Devon into going to the gym with him, but comfort zones are narrow and hard to get out of.





	A Trained Lifesaver

Here’s the thing: Devon’s never been a man lacking confidence. First in his class at Harvard _and_ Yale, never had any trouble having a date on Friday nights, he’s always been aware of his position in life and happy with where he’s at.

And even now, six months into his first real relationship – as opposed to a couple months of serial hookups before they gradually fall apart – with another man, he’s sure of himself. Sure of his sexuality, sure that he’s found someone who truly and genuinely cares about him. 

But that doesn’t stop doubt from occasionally creeping into the edges of his mind. The semester it looked like he might fall to second was rough, but still feels like nothing compared to now.

“Hey, come to the gym with me tomorrow,” Conrad had rolled over in Devon’s bed the night before and traced a finger down his chest. “Not that you need to, but I hate being apart from you.”

“Mmm, yes, those two hours between when you leave for the gym and when we both go to work at the same time.”

“Yeah, those hours. I hate them. Come with me tomorrow. Nothing too tough; it’s a pretty soft day. Little running, some weights and mostly swimming laps to keep my stamina up.” He laughs when he sees Devon’s face. “I’m serious.”

“Alright, fine. But you’re buying coffee on the way to the hospital.”

* * *

But now it’s 4:30 in the morning and Devon’s standing in the middle of Conrad’s gym thinking that maybe, just maybe, he didn’t think this through all the way (and really, who can blame him, when Conrad was staring at him with those brown eyes and no shirt on?). He’s never been a man lacking confidence, but he can’t help noticing that he seems a little _less_ than most everyone else, that it must be painfully obvious that he doesn’t work out.

He’s fit; he knows that, but there’s always been some softness to his middle, and his legs are nowhere near as toned as they could be if he bothered to put the work in. He’s never felt the need to until now, though, when he’s looking around at all the men and women who clearly spend a lot of their time here.

And Conrad fits right in, with his tight workout shirt and swim trunks, jumping on the treadmill almost as soon as they’re in the door and “warming up” at what Devon swears would be his top speed if he were being chased.

Devon climbs onto the next treadmill over and starts at a brisk walk, just a little faster than he’s used to at work. But just when he feels like he might be able to pick up the pace, Conrad’s all but leaping off his own machine in favor of something Devon things might be designed to replicate a boat. Uncertain of what to do next, he trails behind and stares in confusion at the contraption next to Conrad.

“Dev?”

“What is it?”

“Rowing machine. Gotta do something to keep the arms going too.”

“Weren’t you going to swim?”

“Yeah, that’s after this and the kettlebell.” Conrad waves vaguely at some equipment stacked against the wall. “But you can do whatever you’re feeling, man.”

“I’ll … be on the treadmill. But I’ll swim with you.” And Conrad’s entire face lights up when he hears that.

“Awesome. I’ll come get you when I’m done here."

“Cool.” Devon, unsure of how to mark his departure, awkwardly cuffs Conrad’s shoulder and returns to his treadmill.

He strolls along, eventually working up to a brisk jog, until Conrad appears in his peripheral vision, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead.

“Hey,” Devon rolls his eyes at Conrad’s flirtatious tone. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re the hottest person in here?”

“No.”

“Good. I’d have to kill them.” He cracks a grin. “Ready to go swim?”

“God, anything beats pretending to enjoy walking in place.”

“That’s why it’s the warm up, not the main event.” Conrad offers his hand as Devon steps off the machine and presses a hand to the small of his back to guide him toward the pool at the back of the gym.

Devon stops off at the locker room, lacking Conrad’s forethought to wear trunks instead of shorts, but returns just in time to see the muscles in Conrad’s back rippling as he pulls the T-shirt over his head to reveal his tattoo, the letters stretching so luxuriously that Devon’s mouth goes dry.

Conrad grunts softly as his head pulls free of the collar, and he startles when Devon runs a hand across his shoulders.

“You know, if someone had told me a year ago that I’d think back tattoos were sexy, I’d have thrown a beer in their face.”

“Yeah? And now?” Conrad turns around and smirks.

“Now I think _one_ back tattoo is sexy.”

“Good enough for me.” Conrad leans back, pressing his weight gently into Devon’s touch. “Wanna hop in?”

Devon glances down at Conrad’s toned chest and stomach, then looks over his shoulder at the main workout area, and suddenly becomes self-conscious.

“I could … but who’d be your lifeguard?”

“Mmm … no lifeguards in the army. C’mon, I’ll be fine.”

“Conrad …”

“Hey, you don’t have to, but you seemed excited earlier. What changed?”

“Nothing, it’s fine. I’ll just watch you.”

“Dev, hey, what’s this about?” Devon just stares at the floor. “C’mon, communication doesn’t stop at the door.”

“It’s fine. You look better without a shirt on than I do anyway.”

“What?”

“Nothing, just that people aren’t lining up to stare at me without a shirt on.”

“Devon, what?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Now you _know_ that’s not going to work.” 

“I’m like the least ripped person here.”

“And?”

“And look around! Actually, don’t. Don’t, because you’ll realize what you could have.”

“Devon Pravesh, get your ass over here.” Conrad tucks two fingers into the waistband of Devon’s trunks and pulls him close. “You act like I never ogled these people before. Hell, that guy benching? Yeah, he’s pretty much my gay awakening. But you know what he’s not? _You_. He’s not smart or funny or half the little spoon you are.”

“Wait … did you …”

“No, but look at him. He’s hot, sure, but he’s not boyfriend material. He’s someone you stare at at the gym, and sure, maybe I thought about what it’d be like to sleep with someone like him, but that’s all there is to think about. Not coming home to him every night or waking up next to him every morning or any of the things I have with you. _That’s_ what I want, Dev, not a fuck buddy. Even one with an eight-pack.” By the end of Conrad’s speech, Devon’s blushing bright red and trying to look away from Conrad’s eyes. But he can’t, not when they’re so bright and so earnest.

“Conrad, I …” 

“No. I don’t care if you swim or not, Dev, but I do care if you think I’m anything less than all in this, OK? I don’t want to be with some gym rat. Hell, I don’t want to be with some doctor. I want to be with _you_.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say …” Devon finally breaks his gaze, but he just ends up staring at Conrad’s chest.

“That you believe me. That you want to be with me too. That you’ll whip it off and get in the pool, because even if no one is lining up, _I_ want to see it.”

“I do. I … I do. All of it. I’m … uh, this doesn’t happen to me that much.” He can feel his face burning with embarrassment. Conrad’s never been anything but loving to him, how could he doubt how invested he was in their relationship. 

“It’s alright. We all have those days. Just … talk to me about it next time, OK?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“Good. Now c’mon,” he pushes up lightly at the hem of Devon’s T-shirt, “the longer we stand here being sappy, the less laps I get to swim before we’re trapped in the hospital all day. We’ll do this in an on-call room later or something.”

“Sure, because that’s the best place to hook up. Of course.” But he keeps facing Conrad as he pulls the shirt off, so Conrad’s inclined to count it as a victory as he presses his hand against Devon’s stomach.

“It’s not like we’re actually hiding anything,” Which is true, considering that their first kiss had been in front of nearly half the staff at Chastain, as Devon did anything he could to help Conrad soften the blow of Lily’s death. “But you know I’ll go with just about anything you ask, so you pick the place this round, alright?”

“Mmm … how about … your place, after work, and … I’ll do that thing you like.” Devon’s got both hands rubbing over Conrad’s shoulder.

“Well, shit. If you’re doing that, I’ve gotta work out now so I’ve got the energy to keep up tonight.” With that, Conrad pulls away and slips into the pool. “C’mon in, the water’s almost as fine as you are!”

“Oh good Lord. You’re actually going to be the death of me.” Devon slips into the water and paddles over to Conrad.

“Joke’s on you. I’m a trained lifesaver.” Conrad kisses him once, then kicks off and starts racing through his laps. Devon, meanwhile, is left standing stunned in the water while he thinks about just what’s to come after they get off work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't have any plans for a "sequel" or anything, but I'm open to suggestions about what, exactly, it is that Conrad likes Devon to do. Who knows, something might turn into an idea for later.
> 
> But even if you don't have ideas, I thrive on validation from others, so kudos and comments always make my whole day.


End file.
